Battery packs for portable devices such as two-way radios typically comprise a number of cells, a polyswitch (preferably a positive temperature coefficient device (PTC) made by RAYCHEM), and a current limiting device for meeting Factory Mutual Approval requirements. The current limiting device is typically a nichrome strip intended for use only as a current limiting device and not as a fuse between cells. The nichrome strip is generally designed not to open, and thus the cells are essentially unprotected from internal shorting except for the presence of a PTC.
Typical radio battery packs may have two sets of cells with a PTC and a nichrome strip between the sets. Even with the nichrome strip acting as a current limiting device to the radio contacts and the PTC serving as a temporary fuse, there still exist the danger of internal shorting between the cells within the sets. Furthermore, this arrangement is inefficient in terms of parts count and assembly time. Therefore, an improved battery pack assembly that would increase the efficiency of assembly, reduce costs, and increase the safety of the battery packs by eliminating hazards such as excessive venting and fires caused by electrical shorts would be highly desirable.